


Heirs

by Aylied (Marsly)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Business, F/F, Heirs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsly/pseuds/Aylied
Summary: Blake is the vice president and sole heir to her father's corporate empire. She was raised in a world of business and politics since birth. After a bad day at work, she takes to a bar on the other side of town to drink her sorrows away. Somehow she ends up engaging in a long night with her first one-night stand--only to find out her one-night stand is the world's scariest tycoon's daughter. It only got worse when she found out the blonde was her new business rival.orThe one where Blake and Yang battle each other during the day and relish each other at night.





	1. One-Night Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Not sure if anyone made an AU like this before for this ship, if so I haven't read it haha. Let me know what you think, the first chapter is pretty heavy with information imo, but I don't think it takes away from the story.

  **Chapter 1**

_Blake hated the bar scene pick-up so much. It was cliché and overdone. The countless bodies asking her if they could buy her a drink was flattering, but at the same time was beginning to irk the faunus._

_She wasn’t one to find herself sitting at bars, alone late at night, but her day had been frustratingly unnecessary. It probably had something to do with her god awful day._

_First her day started out just fine. It was normal, law classes during the day at Beacon Law and corporate meetings at night. Blake was used to dealing with corporate jack asses by now. She was raised a Belladonna and she’s going to carry the company with her in the future. In order to do that, her parents forced her to start dealing with actual company work since she started college. Now in her second year of law school, Blake was much better at dealing with lien-hungry ass hats. Except tonight was particularly more frustrating than others._

_Blake had been eyeing this day more than the others. It was the day the contract between the Schnee Dust Company and ArenaOne ended. Meaning ArenaOne was up for grabs and every major corporation who knew a lick about business would argue that signing ArenaOne was a pro investment choice._

_That being said, Blake had been tracking the SDC’s lease with them for forever now, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Only to find that ArenaOne had entered a contract with another investor._

_“Double whiskey on rocks.” A voice of honey sat beside her, pulling Blake from her previous thoughts._

_Blake looked over to her thought intruder and had to catch her jaw from slacking._

_A woman with beautiful blonde hair, brushed into mess draping around her right shoulder, with the most charming pair of eyes Blake has ever seen. Just from the side, Blake could tell this woman was confident and she had the assets to back it up._

_“Hey stranger,” the blonde turned her way and Blake’s jaw was once again caught._

_Blake finds herself losing her golds in the woman’s lilacs. They had a daring charm to them and it was driving Blake wild with thoughts._

_“Hey yourself.” Blake manages to not stutter._

_“So do you always stare at pretty blondes at bars?”_

_Blake tried not to look as embarrassed as she felt, but you can only manage so much emotion before it all spills._

_“You know there’s a line between confidence and arrogance,” Blake smirked._

_The blonde took a dip of her whiskey, “oh, and which one am I treading on?” Blake doesn’t make it a thing to say poetic sweet shit, but she could’ve sworn the blonde’s eyes twinkled like the stars from her home island. The glint in her eyes were deadly._

_“You know what they say about confidence…” Blake paused, “it’s sexy.”_

_She received a genuine laugh from the blonde and it honestly made her night. The laugh was honey-like, much a reminder to the woman’s hair._

_“I’m flattered. That could’ve gone either way,” the blonde grins. “So, what’s a girl like you doing in a bar like this?” she asked eyeing Blake’s formal business-like style and the bar’s rustic urbanism._

_Blake stirred her old-fashioned for excuses, but found none._

_“I’m sad and this is the only bar that serves alcohol this late within 5 miles of my apartment,” Blake tells. “You?”_

_“I’m happy and this is the only bar that has cute angsty girls who check me out while sipping old-fashioneds.” The blonde smirked. Blake refused to give in to her and blush. “That and this bar is pretty cheap.”_

_Blake raised in wealth and riches never had that thought occur to her. Whether she was paying a lesser amount or an excessive amount, she had always had that comfort of not worrying about prices._

_“Careful, arrogance doesn’t look good on you,” Blake sunk the rest of her old-fashioned._

_“Honey, anything looks good on me. You should try it,” the blonde retorts._

_“Try what?” knowing where the blonde was going with her line, Blake followed up anyways. Not only was the blonde confident and sexy, she was forward and damn charming._

_“Me.”_

.

.

.

_“Cheese!”_

_“Who’s it for?” The blonde asked, still smiling for the selfie._

_“My mom. She wants proof that you’re not a serial killer and if you are she’ll avenge me.”_

_“Dang it. My plans have been foiled. Also, you snapchat your mother your one-night stands?”_

_Blake shrugged. “She’s a cool mom, besides as far as she’s concerned, you’re just a friend.”_

_“We’re friends now?” The blonde cooed._

.

.

.

_“Holy crap and what did you say to the ass hat?” The blonde slurred._

_Blake couldn’t form a proper sentence. Not with the straight alcohol running through her veins or with the blonde woman undressing her and her hands doing equally the same thing too._

_“I—I, well, let’s just say I didn’t finish my coffee that morning.” Blake said in between drunk kisses._

_“Feisty, I like it.” The blonde slurs back into their heavy kiss, carrying them through Blake’s apartment._

_._

_._

_._

_“Seriously? And she thought buying you a car would make up for all of that?”_

_“Right? I told her I didn’t need one anyways, but she insisted so she helped me build bumblebee—my bike.” The blonde said against Blake’s neck as she bit and sucked her pulse point. Blake rolled her onto her back to switch positions, but the blonde kept control of her. When the blonde bit down a little too hard, it was then that Blake realize the blonde was going to leave a very obvious mark on her neck._

_“H-hey!” As much as Blake loved the Blonde’s nibbles, she didn’t need everyone she knows to see her sex life on her neck. “No marks.”_

_The blonde’s lilacs met her ambers. She had a playful serious look._

_“I call double standards! You left like three on me so far!” The blonde argues._

_She was right, Blake couldn’t argue her way out of this._

_“Nowhere obvious.”_

_._

_._

_._

_They had been going at it for hours like sex-crazed teenagers. Round after round of climaxes, teasing, foreplay, the whole 100 yards. Blake was still drunk off her old-fashioneds but she could still read a wall clock._

_7:23 AM._

_“You’re insatiable.”_

_“You aren’t?”_

_“Touché.” The blonde hummed in response. They laid relaxed against each other. “I hope you don’t work on Sundays.” She spoke._

_“I don’t.” Blake drew circles around the blonde’s back. Goodness the woman was beautiful. From her toned muscles to the small of her back, Blake didn’t blame herself for not kicking the woman out yet. “Stay, you’re too drunk to drive anyways. Y-you know, if you’re not needed elsewhere.” Blake stutters the last part._

_The blonde turned and faced her. A smile graced her lips._

_“If I stay, you won’t get any sleep.”_

_“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”_

_._

_._

_._

Blake stirred, her head threaten to cause death by migraines and concussive hang over. She heard another voice groan and she was positive it wasn’t her. Blake couldn’t recall last night as well as she liked, but she did remember most of it. She lost a huge business contract to another investor, got sad and drank a couple glasses of old-fashioned, met a beautiful blonde girl, brought her home, had the most crazy amazing sex of her life until they passed out from exhaustion.

Right. Beautiful blonde girl. Whose name she was not sure of.

Who was equally as naked as Blake. In her bed.

“What time is it?” The mystery blonde asked from the left side of Blake’s bed.

Blake looked over to her wall clock above her dresser.

_5:41 PM_

“Holy shit, time for you to go!” Blake shouted and sprung out of bed. How in hell did Blake manage to sleep pass her alarm clock this hard?

“Woah, easy there tiger. You can’t rush this massive hangover. C’mon you’ve got to have one too.” The blonde groaned.

“It’s 5:41 in the afternoon and I have to be somewhere 10 minutes ago, I need you out. Now.” Blake said in between searching for her pants and struggling to button up her shirt. “Get dressed.” Blake said sternly, throwing the blonde her clothes.

The blonde sat up, thin sheets hiding beautiful assets. Blake wasn’t sure if she wanted the blonde out because she had to leave or in fear she might never leave for the gala if she didn’t.

“Hey so, I had a great time last night. Do you maybe want to grab a really late breakfast or early dinner?” The blonde clearly not understanding Blake’s need to be somewhere else.

Blake wanted to skip late breakfast and the gala party to play in the sheets with the blonde girl again, but she has duties as a Belladonna and she must keep them.

“I really got to get going soon and I don’t wanna leave a stranger who I had a one-night stand with, and for Oum’s sake I cannot recall from last night, in my apartment.”

Blake thought that’d deterred the blonde a little, but if anything it empowered her more so. “Maybe you should skip your plans, I’ll skip late breakfast, and I’ll help you recall _last night_ together.” She said with a flirty smirk.

It took all of Blake’s will power to turn the girl down. Seriously, she deserves a medal for this.

“Okay look…” Blake forgetting the girl’s name.

“Yang.” The blonde provided.

“Yang. Look Yang, I have a really important gala I’m already supposed to be at. Last night was the best sex of my life, but it’s just that. Just last night.” Blake sternly said, trying not to jump the blonde in front of her. She had to hand it to herself for having this much willpower.

“Gee, not even a phone number?” The blonde tried again while slipping on her showing yellow tank top. The way her abs flexed as she raised the cloth over her head, Blake wishes she’d just take it off again. _Stop it Blake_.

Blake sighed, “I’m just not ready for whatever this is or anything more. Now please Yang, leave so I can get dressed.”

The blonde feigned hurt. It was cute Blake thought.

“Alright, can’t win them all. I’ll see you around campus then—uh what was your name again?” Yang rubbed the back of neck and Blake found it really adorable.

“Blake. Campus? You go to Beacon?” Blake asked in between searching for the correct attire for the gala.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I saw you in reading in the courtyard near Juliet Hall once or twice.” Yang slipped her shoes on from last night. “But for real, don’t feel awkward if you see me on campus! Say hi, maybe we’ll get coffee then.” And with that, the blonde who made her night much more exciting had exited her apartment.

Blake made a mental note that the girl went to the same school as her. That was actually quite impressive considering Beacon University was the hardest graduate university to get into in all of the land. It was ranked best in the world in last year’s school rankings for law, business, engineering, psychology, and creative arts. Not that the blonde didn’t seem smart or creative, just surprised Blake is all. She was definitely curious about what the girl’s major was.

.

.

.

“Blake Belladonna, why in Oum’s name are you an hour late?!” Kali Belladonna scolded her daughter.

“Sorry mom, I had a wardrobe malfunction and had to go to Nora’s to borrow a dress.” Blake lied, but she knew it’d get her mother off of her for now. Blake was always very close to her mother in many wells. She took after her mother in nearly everything. She was enrolled in the same law school that Kali Belladonna had graduated from many some years ago. Ever since she was young, she wanted nothing more than to fight for freedom through justice. However, her father had other plans seeing as she was the only heir to his empire. So Blake had a choice between law and business. She chose both. Now she suffers the backlash of doing so.

“Grab a glass and mingle. Make friends and investors, I’ll be with your father. We’re going to try and find out who bought ArenaOne out,” Kali ordered her, “and honey, next time you stay out late drinking and _socializing_ , don’t send me pictures of your new girlfriend. Though, she is quite the looker. Mama likey.” She and her mother definitely had a close relationship.

Blake’s eyes widened with shock, but before she could defend herself, her mother had slipped on her mask and walked off towards her father, who stood next to Ozpin, the chairman of Vale Intel Inc. and Qrow Branwen from Branwen Industries. Apparently, Qrow was the new vice president starting this week at Ozpin’s company. A merger of sorts between the two companies.

There were a million rumors running around the Branwen Industries these days. They had been the largest and most profitable industry ever since the power transfer fell into Raven Branwen’s hands a little over two decades ago. Her brother, Qrow, was vice president to her empire, but at the same time he was a business professor at Beacon. His transfer to Vale Intel was the talk of the masquerade. Though her failed contract with ArenaOne was a close second.

Blake rolled her eyes at the excessive amount of alcohol the bar had. She didn’t want to recall her hangover, but at the same time she was reminded of lilac eyes and the smell of citrus.

She tried to ignore thoughts of Yang, but instead she found herself trying to find the blonde mane of hair in the crowd of politicians, business tycoons, and lawyers and doctors. It was a fundraising gala for charities in Vale. Even the Schnee Dust Company made an appearance. From across the room, Blake could see her long-time friend Weiss Schnee talking to future investors. She made a mental note to hang out with the girl before she returned to Atlas.

“One old-fashioned please.” Blake asked one of many bartenders in the large gallery. It was the same thing every gala. Different venue, same politics. Business heads talking about fishing or scamming, neither really mattered to Blake. At most of these parties, she simply enjoyed to sit by and observe the interactions of billionaires, politicians, and legalities.

“You drink like an old wanna-be Burt Reynolds.” A familiar cheery voice insulted Blake’s drink choice. “Strawberry sunrise for me please.”

The voice was attached to none other than Yang the one-night stand from last night. Blake’s face morphed from stoic and controlled to shock once more for the night. She gets the feeling she’s going to be surprised a couple more times before the night ended.

“What’s wrong kitty cat, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Yang jokes, looking over her shoulder for good measure. “And why are you wearing a bow over your ears?”

“You—what are you doing here?!” Blake whisper shouted, grabbing the blonde’s arm and pulling them away from onlookers. She drags them into an empty exit-way near the sideline behind the makeshift bar.

Yang just went along with her, allowing Blake to drag her away from the lively party of powerful figures. Once they were alone in the hallway, Blake asked again, “what are you doing here?”

The blonde didn’t look as shook as Blake felt. “I just stalked you because I’m obsessed and in-love with cats named Blake.”

Blake wasn’t sure how to take that response so she made a 180 turn away and took two steps before Yang grabbed her arm and stopped her, pulling her back into the conversation and her arms.

“Hey—I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” She turns to meet Yang’s lilacs again. It was then she actually took in all of the blonde.

Yang was wearing a black and red single-strapped gown that hugged her curves a little too perfectly for Blake’s senses to handle, the right leg slit didn’t do very well for Blake’s self-control either. Her familiar citrus smell invaded Blake’s nostrils again and honestly Blake welcomed them with open arms as she allowed herself to inhale a second breath of Yang. She noticed her _love_ marks were covered by Yang’s concealer. Yang wore a yellow mask resembling a dragon compared to Blake’s black cat mask. Even with the mask, Blake could notice the blonde was Yang from across the room from her lilac eyes.

Realizing they had been staring at each other a little too long, Blake broke apart and cleared her throat. Oblivious to the blonde’s equally red cheeks.

“So what’s up? Why are you at a fundraiser for rich people?” Blake asked again, trying not to make too much eye contact in hopes to not gravitate back into the blonde.

From how Yang shifted her weight from foot to foot, she wasn’t comfortable with something.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don—”

“My mom told me to come so I came.” Yang answered honestly. “Though I have half the mind to ignore her with the way she practically forced me here.” Yang bitterly mumbled to herself, but it was loud enough for Blake to listen. Yang gave Blake a knowing flirtatious look, “but I had nothing better to do since somebody declined my late breakfast offer, so I dropped in.” Her nonchalant manner was poking fun at Blake’s serious one.

Blake wasn’t sure what to make of this information. Was Yang’s mother powerful figure? Blake had been raised in the world of business and politics since day one, she knew everyone here like the back of her hand. Anyone new was usually the talk of the party and Blake was pretty sure nobody knew who Yang was in there.

“That and I’m representing one of the charities. I’m supporting an adoption center near my hometown tonight. My sister created some of the sick paintings in there so you should donate too if you’re like crazy rich or something.” Yang smiled. Of course this blonde goddess was also a saint in disguise.

Blake could melt in the girl’s smile. It was so genuine and whole-hearted, she felt warmth from the embodiment of all that is Yang.

It had also dawned on Blake that Yang didn’t know who she was. It was actually heartwarming.

“That’s…wonderful.” In a world of corporate corruption and political warfare, Blake never ran into genuinely good hearts like Yang. So no one can really blame her for letting herself fall into the girl’s warmth can they?

“Yang!” A sharp female voice called from inside the gala. Blake looked behind the blonde to find a tan woman dressed in normal business attire, all black. She knows the woman from somewhere, she must’ve been someone’s assistant or bodyguard. “Let’s go.” The woman came and pulled Yang away from Blake. It was a little rude of her to interrupt their conversation like that, but Blake wouldn’t put it above these power heads to do not.

As they left, Blake could hear with her faunus ears, Yang’s retorts.

“Geez jealous aren’t you Vernal? If you wanted me, you should really leave my mother first.”

Blake’s eyes went wide at the girl’s suggestiveness. She felt her anger rising at the sight of their proximity.

“I’m happily married. Maybe if I was 10 years older, I’d take a shot at your mother.”

“Ew, Vernal, that’s not even funny!” Yang replied disgusted before they were out of hearing range even for Blake’s ears. Not that she wanted to know where that conversation was heading.

It must’ve been fate for the two to run into each other again. Not only that, they also went to the same grad school. Blake wondered why the blonde was showing up everywhere, now of all times.

Not that she was against the blonde’s existence, but a world like the one Blake has been living in for the past 24 years is one where everyone knew everyone and new faces were uncommon. Sometimes a treasure, but often times when treasure is shoved in a room full of greedy corporate heads, it gets ripped apart and dismembered.

Blake found her way back into the party, finding a spot beside Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Sun Wukong, Neptune Versailles and Jaune Arc somewhere near the front bar. They were all some form of heir or heiress to a major corporation.

“And where just have you been Belladonna? You missed my opening performance.” Weiss Schnee infamously scowls. With a roll of Blake’s eyes, Weiss hands her best friend a glass of champagne. “I’ll forgive you for this one, but you owe me.”

Blake grinned at her best friend’s silliness, “gee thanks Weiss.”

“So, we playing the game?” Jaune asked holding a beer. The bunch of them grew up together in the world of corruption and games. Whenever they all met at a party like this, they played a game of gossip and rumors. It was a game to see which gossips or rumors were true, and which were fabrications.

“I heard someone snatched ArenaOne out of your hands.” Nora started with Blake. ArenaOne was a famous sports arena, famous for holding all and any major sports competition or event. The second their contract ended with the SDC, the Belladonna Corporation was the sure successor to the SDC’s arrangement with ArenaOne, however ArenaOne backed out last minute. They apologized to Blake, informing her they’d signed a contract with somebody else.

“The sad part is, I don’t know who could’ve possibly done so. We basically had the entire lease under wraps, but they backed out last second.” Blake said bitterly.

“It was probably Salem’s group. You know how corrupt they can be, maybe they’re blackmailing ArenaOne like they did to Capital Trade. I hear Roman Torchwood is still serving time for that.” Sun said with her animated hands. Sometimes Blake wasn’t sure how Neptune handled the monkey 24/7, but it wasn’t as bad as Ren having to deal with Nora.

“Ick, Salem.”

“Ick, Capital Trade.” Nora copied Jaune. “The new chairwoman is so hot though.” They group of friends laughed, knowing what poor Ren had to deal with. They’ve been dating for almost all of eternity now, Blake was so positivity she could hear wedding bells around them. The best part was, it was a marriage of love and not politics. Those were rare in their industry.

Cinder Fall was the new chairwoman of Capital Trade. Blake isn’t completely sure of what went down for her to get to such a position, but she knows for a fact Salem had a hand in helping her. The company had more than three power transitions within the past year.

First Leonhart had formally resigned, passing all chair powers to Roman Torchwood. Who was replaced in a matter of weeks after his corrupt association with the White Fang was brought to light by an anonymous. The power fell into the hands of Salem since she owned the more shares of the company. And now at the throne of Capital Trade sat Cinder Fall. A woman filled with greed for power.

“It’s not CT, they’re still under investigation so they’re not allowed to make any new legally abiding contracts.” Ren reminds them. “A source from ArenaOne informed me there wasn’t a contractor. There was a buyer.”

“What?!” Sun spat his alcoholic beverage on Neptune. Neptune mumbling a _not cool_ comment.

“What.” Blake repeated, trying not to look shocked for the umpteenth time that night. “I didn’t know they were in the business of selling.” If ArenaOne was in the business to sell themselves, Blake would’ve jumped at the opportunity to buy them out.

“They weren’t. My source said the buyer made an offer they could not decline.”

“Shame. They told the SDC they were planning to contract with Bell Corp after our lease ended.” Weiss scoffed.

“Change of subject, who’s tonight’s host?” Blake asked feeling annoyed about her lost to some random buyer.

Every event was hosted by one of the leading business executives as a show of curtesy.

“Branwen Industries—Raven Branwen is the executive in charge of donations and purchases.” Ren informed her politely. “They’re also providing the drinks.”

“That’ll get people to donate!” Nora grinned. “That woman is on my top 3 executives to bang.”

“Gross. She’s like my mother’s age.” Weiss made a sour face.

“Your sister is in my top 3 also.” Nora disgusts Weiss ever so more.

“Speaking of Raven Branwen, her brother’s transfer to Vale Intel is going to open up the vice president chair at Branwen Industries. And neither Branwen twins have heirs.” Weiss smirked, she was excited at the thought of the mega-corporation’s weakness. Everyone, but Jaune understood what she meant by that.

“I don’t get it?” Jaune raised.

“It means Qrow Branwen’s shares of Branwen Industries are up for grabs you dunce.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “You can’t hold shares for another company when in executive power at a different company. Corporate rule 101.” Weiss continued to sass. “And since neither Qrow, nor Raven, have an heir. Qrow’s shares will open for sale the second his transfer is complete.”

“Oohhh.” Jaune cooed, still confused probably.

Blake checked the time once more for the night. It was a minute tick before the clock struck 7. Around her, the other groups were filled with well-dressed people. Ranging from aristocrats to playboys to business tycoons. Gossip filled the air like it did at Blake’s group of misfit friends. And Blake was right, the Branwens were the center of attention. However, it was their show for the night.

Tapping a metal spoon against her third full wine glass was the notorious businesswoman Raven Branwen. The room hushed over in silence and a couple of cheers were made. She stood tall in heels, spouting a red dress with black undertones, at the top of the spiraling staircase that curved into the gallery of art. The dress’s color coordination reminded Blake of a certain blonde haired violet-eyed girl.

“Good evening all,” Raven began once the gallery was completely silent. “It is my honor to welcome everybody here to the annual Vale fundraiser. I was asked kindly by the board of executives to host tonight’s get-together, and well I couldn’t decline them now could I?” Raven’s grin charmed the majority of the room.

Raven Branwen.

Some people hate her, some people love her. But one thing everyone could agree on was that she was a legend in their industry’s artform. There was a saying about whatever she touched would turn to gold. There was never a bad decision on her part.

Blake’s father told her stories of the businesswoman from a young age. Often telling her to avoid going into business with the woman, she’d never come out on top. It was hard to pinpoint the red-eyed woman’s motives, therefore making her impossible to control. And in this game of corporate warfare, that is the single most powerful tool to have.

“Anyway, I’d like to keep this speech as short as possible, seeing that the bar is serving unlimited Roederer, I’d like to get some before they run out.” Her words charming the audience. Blake knew her tactics. Inform people about the unlimited drinks, get them drunk, make them donate. It was actually something Blake would approve of herself. “Before I go over the donation rules, I’d like to address the elephant in the room, my brother’s transfer.”

The room of powerful figures looked over to where Qrow Branwen stood alongside Ozpin and Goodwitch. He gave a sly smile and small wave.

“I’m sure many of you have heard about our merger with Vale Intel and Qrow’s transfer. Due to Qrow’s inability to hold two executive positions from two different major corporations, his shares must be dispersed upon his transfer due to a lack of an heir or suitable substitute.” Raven continued ignoring the few murmurs from the audience. “However, I’d like to take this chance to announce the vice president chair at Branwen Industries has been filled by someone other than Qrow and that his shares will transfer to her.”

It was like a match had ignited a firework display of whispers among the crowd. Blake definitely heard more curses than shocked murmurs. These murmurs and whispers were quick to turn into full blown discussions and some outrages.

“That’s a bold move, she’s going to trust his shares with someone other than Qrow?!” Nora gasped, whispering loud enough for the group to hear.

“I didn’t think she had it in here.” Weiss retorts.

Before Blake could put input into the conversation, she was silenced just like the rest of the room by the Branwen’s voice.

“Enough!” Raven silenced the room once more.

Once again the room was silent and all eyes were on the female Branwen twin.

“I will not answer any questions on behalf of her qualifications. She is the rightful _heiress_ to my empire and trade. I’d like to publicly introduce my daughter to the world I initially chose over her…” Raven’s eyes trailed off into the distance behind her. “I spent the past six years trying to make-up for my mistake of letting go of my little girl. In these six years, I learned more about living rather than surviving thanks to my little firecracker. I wasn’t planning on introducing her tonight, but seeing as she was here supporting her charity, I’d like to take out two birds with one stone. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Branwen Industries’ new vice executive and my daughter—Yang Xiao-Long.”

Blake’s eyes widened as she saw a familiar mane of gold locks.

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Please comment! Commenting helps me understand your thoughts better!
> 
> Ask questions! (I will not spoil anything though).
> 
> Side note: I'm a fan of Raven, I personally like the way she shows us the differences of strengths ranging with her personal beliefs and ability to survive. Instead of the show consisting of Good vs. Bad, she's neutral, but that's bad because people want her to be good. Therefore, I hope no one becomes upset with my take on Raven in this story.


	2. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven teaches Yang the corporate world. Blake deals with an alcoholic Kali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of information, I hope it doesn't bore you guys! Please enjoy.

Yang wasn’t used to this. Whatever this was. No matter how much Vernal told her to watch her actions and speech, Yang couldn’t help herself. Especially when the guy she was talking to was practically telling her about how he got away with assault and battery.

“The funniest thing is, after the trial was settled, I saw the little shit taking public transportation!”

“What’s your name again?” Yang asked the guy she was supposedly having a conversation with.

“Cardin. I’m the heir to Winchester Sporting Goods.”

“So you beat the guy up for being a faunus?”

“Hell yeah I did, disgusting shit deserved it too.” Cardin said smugly. “Don’t you just wish the faunus-kind would disappear for the good?”

Yang wanted out of this conversation, but she was never one to hide from confrontation. She was the type that dealt with conflicts head-on and figuring it out as it went.

“No, I don’t. They’re people and they’re apart of this world just as much as anyone else is. Now if you’ll excuse me, my mother told me to avoid spoiled racist brats who think daddy is going to protect them from serving time. Which sucks for you _Cardick_ because she also told me to record all of my interactions.” Yang showed her recording stick, which was blinking red. “I’ll be sure to let the VPD know of you actions.” With that she was off, leaving an unhappy and wide-eyed Cardin behind.

She spent the next ten minutes meeting and talking to a group of political figures from Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale. They were all ambassadors, one of environment, one of agriculture, and the last one was of oil and gas.

They were discussing the matters of environmental reform. Yang didn’t know as much as she would’ve like to when discussing environment politics with the world’s most powerful leaders, but she at least tried to explain why the policies would benefit more from electrical engineering components compared to chemical. She was a little biased though, having been the lead mechanical engineer on the new electrical plant at Beacon may have gotten to her head.

“I hope my daughter isn’t telling you about her world domination plans through mass-producing robots.” A stern, but teasing voice interrupted their conversation.

Her mother and her had come a long way from strangers to child-and-parent. At first when Raven came back into her life, Yang was reluctant and didn’t believe the woman at all. She avoided and ignored Raven for an entire year before she cracked and decided to get coffee with her mother on an empty Saturday noon. One empty Saturday turned to random Wednesdays and Mondays. They talked about Yang’s childhood. Raven’s business was never really brought up, but that didn’t matter to Yang. She just wanted to know her mother.

Yang had known her mother was a business woman back then, but she didn’t know the degree of power the woman held with the wave of her hand. Eventually random coffee dates and breakfasts for dinner turned to movie nights and weekend-long trips to Atlas or Mistral. From an early start in their relationship, Yang made it clear she couldn’t be bought by any amount of money. But Raven made it clear she didn’t care if Yang wanted to be apart of her business or not. _It’s yours, but only if you want it_ —was what Raven said the night before Yang graduated from college with a mechanical engineering degree. It was then that she knew she wanted to take over Raven’s business.

Yang wanted to make a difference in this world. She could build a car from scratch with random bits and pieces from old printers and toasters, but she could pioneer the way for ingenuity at Branwen Industries with Raven’s help. ‘ _The industry of tomorrow, the light of today_ ’.

It wasn’t until a year after her graduation when Raven approved of her work—on one condition: Yang had to get a degree in business if she wanted Raven’s funding. It was a fair deal Yang thought, so she accepted and now this was where they stood, with champagne in their left hands and complacent smiles at fundraisers.

“Mom, they’re not robots—they’re AI’s. They’re programmed to do more than one or three functions. They’re built to adapt and evolve logically in order to make sense of new functions.” Yang corrected.

Raven hummed in response. It was their thing. Yang would geek out and Raven would listen, offering pieces of advice from a consumer perspective. And at times a mother’s perspective.

“Yes, and one day they’ll take over the world.” Raven’s tease drew laughter from their audience of ambassadors.

“Quite the heir you have here Raven! She’s brilliant and beautiful! I’d love you to bring her the next time you visit Mistral.” One of the ambassadors approved. He was an older man, later 40’s if Yang had to guess, from Mistral. Yang couldn’t remember his name or organizational community, but she thought the man was nice from the way he spoke about protecting the environment.

“Yes. I’m quite fond of her myself.” Raven grinned at the blonde, a rare sight to everyone. To Yang, she didn’t see her mother smile for the first two years of building their relationship. Eventually it became a frequent thing around her. It made Yang feel special. Like her mother really did want her in her life. “Please excuse us ambassadors, I must introduce Yang to some investors from the corporate ring. I welcome you all to an extra glass of wine at the open bars, please enjoy your night.” Raven’s hand met the small of Yang’s back to guide her around.

Yang eyed her mother closely. Her voice, her body language. Everything was precise and concise. Every word was necessary and no meanings were left out. She took in everything and everyone around her. People laughing and clinking wine glasses. Everyone was well dressed, backs straight, and heads held high.

Yang watched as a man spilled the liquid of his glass, perhaps from being clumsy or intoxicated, but he simply muttered a word and immediately another man was quick to wipe his suit clean. Another waiter kneeled beside him, wiping the wood floor where his alcohol had graced.

This wasn’t Yang’s world. Far from it actually. She grew up in a small cabin in the middle of no where in a little island called Patch, just off the coast of West Vale. Her father raised her and her adopted sister alone. Yang’s mother had left her and her dad long ago. Whereas all they knew about Ruby’s parents was that they wanted her to grow up normal. In their note they said they couldn’t offer that for Ruby, but they’d always love her and wish her well.

“Where we goin’?” Yang said with a mouthful of chicken kebab she grabbed from a roaming waiter.

Raven glared at her daughter, but there was no malice.

“Do not speak with your mouth full.”

“Ish my way of multi-tasking.” Yang said as she took a second bite. They both learnt very quickly that they couldn’t change each other’s ways, but they could learn to accept it. Like how they both knew Raven would roll her eyes at Yang’s comment, but that didn’t stop her from rolling her eyes nor did it stop Yang from being…well Yang.

“You’ve met the Valkyries and the Arcs, correct?” Yang nodded, still chowing down on her chicken kabab. “The next corporate family you’ll meet is the most important. They’ve been in the industry much longer than our company has. They’re pseudo-royalty from their hometown, Menagerie, so be respectful. Have you heard of Belladonna Corporation?”

“You mean Bell Corp? The ones who own B-Mart and Scroll Tech?”

Raven shook her head. “Yes, Bell Corp. However, understand that they do not own Scroll Tech. Scroll Tech Inc. is an industry of their own, however Bell Corp. is their biggest investor and owns over a third of their shares. Technically Bell Corp. does not own Scroll Tech, but they heavily influence them.”

Yang and an ‘o’ face while drinking the remainder of her whiskey. “Makes sense. I’m guessing that’s what makes them a mega-corporation.”

“Something like that.” Raven nodded. “From jewelry to furniture or Belladonna University—they’re everywhere.”

“So, they’re the boss?”

“No, we’re independent. Our stocks have been above theirs for months now, however, they’re the pack leaders of the consumers—people love them.” Raven eyed her daughter as she eyed the desert table, picking up a plate of chocolate cake and offering her mother a bite, which she shook her head in disgust towards.

Yang wasn’t sure what most of this meant, she could only process so much when partially intoxicated. “Which is good, right?”

Raven hummed, grabbing a layer of napkin. “Don’t think too much tonight. Focus on learning the faces of your enemies for now.”

“Enemies?”

“You may have allegiances, but remember first,” Raven paused, wiping the chocolate frost off of Yang’s lips. Yang grumbled something along the lines of unnecessary public smothering, but Raven ignored her. “Trust no one.”

She spoke with such conviction in everything she said. It made Yang question herself, her first and second actions. Yang was the kind of girl that acted first instead of thinking. Her mother was the complete opposite. Raven was 10 steps ahead while everyone else was debating whether or not to put shoes on.

Oddly enough, Yang remembered the black-haired girl from last night. How she ran into her here of all places. _She must be well off_ Yang thought. She wanted to see the girl again, but thought of her mother’s words. _Trust no one_. Could she trust Blake though? Was Blake apart of this world that Yang wanted to be in?

Blake didn’t seem all that bad. In fact, Yang was quite infatuated with the cat-faunus. She wanted to know the girl better. She had seen her walking around campus, her head always stuck in book. She was hard to notice, always in a rush and always hiding her face. If she wasn’t busy running errands for her engineering projects maybe she would’ve approached the girl at school. But luckily one fated night, they both decided to get shit-faced at the same bar.  

“I trust you.” Yang said with equal conviction, meeting her mother’s stare. She smiled along with her mother. They found a bond in each other they both thought could never exist. It was comforting.

“Be careful, I’ve been told I’m quite the con.” Raven winked.

Sometimes Yang wonders what she got from her mother other than her obvious looks. It was safe to say her charisma and flirtatious charm wasn’t a result of her wholesome-hearted father. Though he may have been the reason for her obsessive use of puns.

“I’ll take my chances.”

They continued talking about which business leaders to pay attention to and which Yang should ally with. Raven told her to avoid any one from small businesses, they’ll only want to use her to boost their name. She also advised to avoid anyone with a poor history of failed contracts and to avoid the shrimp cocktails. Most importantly they talked power distribution.

“Corporate power is split three ways. The _Schnees_. Largest Dust corporation and medical leaders of the world. They’ve been in the corporate game for as long as business has existed. Some say they pioneered business.” Raven glanced over to the group of snow-white haired individuals. “Then we have the _Belladonnas_.” Raven said, as she led Yang across the gallery towards them. “They’re the voice of the people. They’re freedom fighters and faunus royalty. Their inheritance is passed down through generations of well-bred heirs, their line of heirs goes further back than the Schnees’ white hair.”

Although it was much to take in, Yang found herself grasping the subject quite well. The Schnees controlled the economy while the Belladonnas controlled the people. It was a perfect partnership. Except, there was a third power.

“But then that doesn’t leave any power for the third split. They’re set up to be underdogs at this rate, there’s no way the third split can play on the same level as the Schnees or Belladonnas.” Yang questioned more than she stated.

“That’s why _we_ don’t.” Raven stressed the pronoun. “We’re the wildcard, and there’s nothing more a businessman fears than something he cannot predict. Now smile.”

Yang followed her mother to a large burly man, easily twice their size in just height alone, and two other normal sized women beside him. The man’s wife was beautiful and had a strong dejavu feeling that rubbed Yang the wrong way. As Raven introduced them to the family of three, Yang’s heart skipped a beat when her eyes met the young Belladonna’s.

The older man held his wavering wife close, but extended his free hand to Yang.

“Pleasure to meet you Yang, I’m Ghira Belladonna of Bell Corp. This is my wife Kali, she’s feeling under the weather right now…” Ghira gave his wife a once-over. “And this is—”

“OH. No fucking way.”

 

**Blake**

 

“Blake language!” Weiss lectured her.

Blake made no means to amend her light profanity. She wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. The gorgeous blonde girl named Yang was cascading down the curved stairway with her mother _Raven Branwen_. Blake didn’t know what was worse. That she had sex all night long with Raven Branwen’s daughter or that her own mother saw them together. From the look of her mother’s exasperated face—Blake decided the latter of the two was indefinitely worse.

“Excuse me, my mother is chastising me from across the room.” Blake sighed, parting from her group of friends.

On her way over to her unsuspecting father and overly dramatic mother, Blake grabbed the strongest glass of bourbon for her mother and opted out for a glass of pink lemonade for herself. She couldn’t afford to be caught off-guard any more tonight than she already has been.

Blake was a woman of conviction and rationality. However, tonight all of her calamity was stepped on by reckless surprises and sweet nothings by the blonde seductress. It was like the blonde had showed up and suddenly Blake didn’t know how to act like a proper businesswoman anymore. This brought back traces from last night, reminding her about the loss of ArenaOne’s contract with her and her failure as a businesswoman to secure it.

“Your father is going to blow his brains when he finds out!” Blake could hear her mother’s loud whispering among a relatively loud crowd. They were in the middle of listening to Raven and Yang explain the rules of donating. Blake didn’t have to think hard to know what her mother was referring to. Especially when the item of their attention was the center of attention.

Blake slid the bourbon into her mother’s hands, hoping it would soften her out for the rest of the night.

“Mom don’t tell him—he grounded me for hanging out with Ilia that one time and made me go to Atlas for an entire week because he saw me tying Sun’s tie at a dinner party.” Blake brought up old memories of her close friends who her father thought was a little _too_ close. “Imagine what he’ll do if he found out I had a one-night stand with the Raven Branwen’s daughter!” Blake let out that last sentence as if she was trying to convince herself more than she was her mother.

“You did what?!” Kali Belladonna raised her voice ten-fold, catching the attention of some small percentage of the room. Kali bowed her head as a form of apology, but that didn’t stop her from staring her daughter down. “Blake Belladonna, tell me you didn’t have a one-night stand—wi-wi-with a Branwen of all people!” Kali whispered into her daughter’s ear, her drink almost spilling out of her glass.

Blake stayed silent, the light blush on her face was an answer for the older Belladonna. In light of Blake’s silence, Kali began speed drinking the rest of her bourbon, requesting the waiter instead of topping off her glass, to bring her copious amounts of bourbon.

It was an unhealthy coping mechanism her mother had whenever she was stressed. She’d drink large amounts of alcohol to ‘ _ease the mind_ ’. Since Kali married into the business, she was never great with dealing with the shortcomings it came with. Her father was the complete opposite. He grew up a Belladonna, bred as the future heir to his parents’ kingdom. He avoided alcohol like it was the plague though. He deemed the substance ‘ _an enemy in a room of my enemies_ ’.

“Mom, relax!” Blake chided after her mother’s fifth glass.

“I am relaxing!” Kali downed another glass of bourbon whiskey.

“What are you two gossiping about, the donations began ten minutes ago. Kali are you drunk?” Ghira Belladonna intruded their small space near the bar.

“If you knew the things I know Ghira—you’d be on your seventh glass too!” Kali asked for another refill.

“Seventh?!” Ghira’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

 _Oh, this is going to be a long night_. Blake thought.

Ghira was quick to take away the woman’s checkbook, making sure she didn’t do anything impulsive while intoxicated. He held her back to keep her from swaying.

“Blake. I’ll tend to your mother for tonight, you don’t have to stay, but make sure you make a donation in our name before you go.” Ghira said with his worried eyes on his bubbly wife, but all of their actions were interrupted by a clear voice.

“Ghira. Kali. Blake. Please, this is my daughter, Yang.” Raven Branwen approached them with a glass of red wine in her hand and a Yang beside her.

“Pleasure to meet you Yang, I’m Ghira Belladonna of Bell Corp.” Ghira held his head high, but nodded in respect to the new heiress. “This is my wife Kali, she’s feeling under the weather right now…” Ghira gave his wife a once-over. “And this is—”

“OH. No fucking way.” Yang blurted.

“Yang.” Raven chided her daughter’s language.

Blake wanted out. She wanted to leave her body and not be apart of this awkward disposition she’s been placed in. She tried to think of a happy thought. Perhaps she’ll read her new book tonight after this mess. Her mother was well over her drinking limit and her father was well under his.

“Sorry mom. It’s not everyday you find out you sle—”

Blake quickly shoved her hand onto Yang’s mouth. Effectively silencing the girl from completing her sentence. But the proximity made Blake uneasy, though the feeling was welcomed. Blake stared at Yang, hoping she’d get the message.

They were stuck in a staring contest. Golds demanded silence while lilacs teased the eventful truth. Blake could feel Yang smirking against her hand, not realizing the effects it had on Blake. Their faces were inches from each other when Blake noticed Yang breaking eye contact to give a quick glance to Blake’s lips. It was a mere glance on Yang’s part that made Blake forget their proximity. It was the blonde’s wink that made Blake forget their parents. Thoughts of their parents slid back into their minds when Ghira cleared his throat.

“Are you two acquainted?” Ghira asked, Raven’s raised eyebrow supporting his question. “You two, seen…close.” Ghira eyed their proximity.

Blake released the girl in hopes she wouldn’t speak of last night’s events.

“Oh, she’s a colleague. We go to Beacon together.” Blake told a half-truth. Blake eyed Yang as if telling the girl to back her up.

“Yeah, we’re _best_ _friends_.” Yang smirked widely. Blake elbowed her for emphasizing the phrase _best friends_.

Neither parents pushed the topic any further. However, both parents, Ghira and Raven, gave their children a look that said the conversation wasn’t over. Meanwhile Kali had other plans.

“Blake! It’s the girl from your one—”

Not that Blake liked shoving her hand on people’s mouths, it’s just effective. Blake knew she couldn’t hold off her mother for long, she’d have to disperse the two families.

“I apologize for my mother. Please excuse us for tonight. We’ll be sure to donate before leaving. I’ll see you around Yang,” Blake nodded in superficial respect. “Ma’am.” Blake nodded to Raven. She led her father’s focus onto her mother and walked away from the walking distraction that is Yang Xiao-Long.

Blake needed more than a moment to collect herself. She wasn’t used to not having a plan of action. But then again, karma didn’t exactly present herself with any problems. Was Yang a problem? Blake wasn’t sure why, but the girl’s new presence in her life brought uncertainty to Blake’s mind. Even if Blake had crushes and exes in the past, she had always found it easy to shove any lingering feelings about anyone else below her mind and away from her heart. Yang Xiao-Long was just another thing to shove down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter. I'm still trying to build up the AU, but I'm set to make the rest of the chapters more focused. I wasn't as confident with this one, but I am pretty excited for the next chapters! They'll be much more focused. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> Feel free to ask questions too!
> 
> Thanks everyone who left a comment last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review or comment :)


End file.
